


Условности

by trololonasty



Series: Патологии [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Если Эвр чего-то не знает, то, значит, этого попросту не существует.





	Условности

Эвр не знает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, а того, что она не знает, не существует. Стало быть, есть только ложь, сказки, которыми родители пичкают своих детей тысячелетиями. Мораль, добродетель, ценности – ложь, ложь, ещё больше _лжи_.

Она пытается не поддаваться на их жалкие апелляции к её несуществующей совести, но получается не всегда и не сразу, ведь в ней живут маленькая девочка и хладнокровная психопатка – и кто знает сколько ещё личин, свойственных им обеим. А может, расщепление её личности куда глубже, чем она себе представляет. Как бы то ни было, принадлежит она себе не всегда. Хотя и очень старается.

Эвр закрывает глаза, в который раз задаваясь вопросом, кто её создал. Верить в _ещё более_ высшее разумное существо у неё нет ровно никаких причин, поэтому версия с Богом, как таковая, не поднимается. Может, она – плод чьей-то фантазии? Только кто-то очень изобретательный и бессердечный мог бы выдумать существо, похожее на Эвр Холмс. Майкрофт? Шерлок? Джим?.. Мысль занятная, но правдоподобная – едва ли. Вступая в самый ограниченный контакт с другими людьми, она явно ощущает свою особенность, отчуждённость, “ _нетаковость_ ”. Даже если бы они захотели, они не смогли бы выдумать её.

Трудно быть гением, когда саму себя приходится собирать по кусочкам, натасканным у чужих: считанных с поведенческих стандартов, мозолящих её непривычный к столь многослойному лицемерию глаз. Ей непонятна сама концепция человека как существа социального – слишком много лишних, неоправданных усилий для такого незначительного результата. Неужели не проще напрямую, открыто, без обиняков?.. Когда-то она пыталась найти логическое обоснование подобному поведению, но её постигла неудача. А если Эвр чего-то не знает, то, значит, этого попросту не существует.

Она выполняет просьбы-требования брата с показной неохотой, снисхождением даже – научилась этому у него самого. Ей от этого ни горячо, ни холодно, разве что подарки – не сказать «подачки» – немного скрашивают унылое заключение в четырёх стенах. Майкрофт думает, что знает, с чем имеет дело – конечно, он всегда считал себя очень умным, – но ему не понять, что значит постоянно ощущать внутри себя пустоту, которую другие заполняют условностями – даже он, даже Шерлок. У неё часто возникает чувство, что, к сожалению, все они просто люди, и среди них она – генетически модифицированный бесчеловечный монстр, влекущий существование своё исключительно из милосердия. Если это – добродетель в их понимании, то Эвр даже рада, что она ничего не чувствует.

Джим, в отличие от брата, хотя и умный, не прикидывается, будто видит её насквозь – какой же в этом интерес. Но ему нравится ощущать себя хозяином положения, и он делает вид, что она зависит от него. Эвр подыгрывает; для усиления эффекта – стекло, отделяющее её от внешнего мира, и тот факт, что она родилась женщиной. Эдакая попавшая в беду девица – клише, да и только. Джим любит театральность, драматизирует, передёргивает, доводит до крайностей – он тоже заполняет пустоту, а не живёт ею, как это делает Эвр. Её это не беспокоит, пока он исправно выполняет условия сделки. Для него ничего не стоит умереть, если это означает оставить за собой последнее слово, пускай Шерлок и не сразу поймёт, что его надули, – неудивительно, братишка всегда притормаживал. Джим не видит особой разницы между жизнью и смертью, поэтому ему так легко убивать – других, себя; поэтому Эвр и выбрала его в качестве своего рождественского подарка; поэтому она _немного_  заинтригована итогами их сотрудничества. Он не боится смерти – он приветствует её. Эвр находит такое отношение к существованию прогрессивным.

Шаг за шагом, вдох за вдохом – клетка ломается, птичка вылетает наружу. Наружу – не на свободу. Стены – в голове, их не потрогать руками, не убрать, как надоедливое стекло. Они массивные, толстые, звуконепроницаемые – чтобы не было слышно криков. Но Эвр, казалось бы, нечего волноваться: у неё нет соседей, кроме неё самой и её расползающихся во все стороны метафорических “тараканов”. Узница, обреченная на одиночество вне и внутри себя, – вот её настоящая камера, вот её настоящая пытка, где осуждённый и палач – одно лицо. У неё есть единственный шанс – убежать далеко, туда, где её никто не достанет, туда, куда за ней побоятся идти. Где ей никто уже не будет нужен. Ведь это так глупо, так _человечно_  нуждаться в ком-то, когда ты личность, определяющая столетие. Только вот – личность ли?..

Эвр открывает глаза, с непривычки щурясь от света, и расстраивается, что больше не видит звёзд, прячущихся за закрытыми веками. Она так и не нашла ответа на свой вопрос, сколько ни пыталась, в какие только научные крайности ни впадала. Она не знает, кто такая Эвр Холмс, а если она чего-то не знает, то этого, стало быть, вовсе не существует.

 


End file.
